


Trust Games

by Amethyst Shard (AmethystShard)



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystShard/pseuds/Amethyst%20Shard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gilroy play a little game. (Burn Notice, Michael/Gilroy, slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Games

As soon as Gilroy called Michael and told him where their next meeting place was, he knew it was a bad idea. Sam did too and did his very best to talk Michael out of it. Michael knew that Sam was right, but cancelling on Gilroy wasn't an option. At least not one without consequences.

So that's how Michael found himself standing outside Room 504, fist hesitantly knocking. The door slowly eased open, revealing Gilroy sans shoes, shirt partly unbuttoned and a glass of champagne in one hand. He smirked as his eyes trailed up Michael's body. "Michael. I'm so glad you came."

"Didn't really have a choice now did I."

Gilroy's lips twitched as if he was holding back a laugh. "No. You didn't." He stepped aside. "Come in."

Michael walked in, brushing passed Gilroy who leaned closer as he did rather than give Michael more space. Michael didn't miss how Gilroy's eyes followed him as he entered either. Michael moved to the opposite side of the room, near the balcony doors, putting as much distance between him and the charming psychopath as possible. Of course Gilroy only followed Michael, trapping him against the glass doors. Gilroy was standing so close, the only way Michael could move away would be to push passed him. "Gilroy," Michael said in a low voice, raising his eyebrows, hoping to convey that the other man was invading his personal space.

Gilroy took no notice. "Champagne?"

"No thanks."

Gilroy took a sip from his glass, his gaze steady on Michael. He licked his lips "Pity."

"I thought you wanted to talk," Michael said with emphasis on talk. He had hoped this little meeting would finally reveal Gilroy's plans.

"Yes." Gilroy moved away and Michael sighed in relief. The other man sat on the edge of the queen sized bed, crossing his legs and leaning back on one arm. "I thought we might take this time to get know each other a little better."

Michael frowned stepping forward to face Gilroy. "And I thought we were here to talk about business."

Gilroy frowned, almost a pout. "We will. But first..." Gilroy patted the bed next to him.

Michael resisted the urge to strangle the other man. Getting a mute to talk would be easier than getting Gilroy to open up. Instead Michael bit his tongue and smiled sweetly as he sat down.

"That's better." Gilroy tilted his head and smiled flirtatiously. "I really like to know the people I work with."

"So do I," replied Michael through a strained smile. Silently he added, _'So tell me what the hell it is you're up to already.'_

"I'm glad to hear that Michael. I'd really like us to... trust one another."

"I want that too."

"Good." Gilroy drained the last of his champagne, then set the empty glass on the floor. He shifted on the bed, moving closer to Michael. His hands went to Michael's black shirt and began unbuttoning.

Michael looked down and spoke slowly, "What are you doing?"

"Getting to know you better."

Michael grabbed Gilroy's hands. "Stop." He was surprised when Gilroy actually did. Michael expected anger, but he only found amusement in Gilroy's eyes. Michael stood, moved away, his back to Gilroy. He thought about his options. He could leave and break whatever little trust he had gained. Or he could stay. If this was what it took to get Gilroy to trust him with his secrets... Michael could think of worse things. Had done worse in his work as a spy. Sex was just another tool in any good spy's arsenal.

Decision made, Michael turned around. He grabbed Gilroy's neck and kissed him fiercely. He straddled the other man's legs, pushing him back against the mattress. Gilroy looked up at him with startled surprise. The look didn't last long though as he reached up, grabbing Michael's collar and pulled him down for another kiss. Gilroy gave as good as he got, mouth warm, soft, and demanding. Michael found himself actually enjoying the kiss, which was all kinds of wrong. Gilroy was a criminal. A bad guy. A psychopath. A psychopath who knew how to kiss.

Hell with it. Michael broke away panting. He pulled off his shirt and started work on Gilroy's. This was going to happen whether Michael enjoyed it or not. He might as well enjoy it. As soon as Gilroy's shirt was off, Michael dipped his head down to give his chest a nip and lick. Gilroy tipped his head back and laughed. His eyes twinkled as he smiled at Michael.

Michael felt a tingling sensation in his stomach and heat rise to his chest (and other parts). Psychopaths had no right being so very attractive.

Gilroy brushed a hand against Michael's cheek. The tender touch made Michael feel far more uncomfortable than their bruising kiss. It was just too... intimate. Sex was one thing... Intimacy was quite another. "The moment I saw you, I knew we were going to be good friends."

"Gilroy... Shut up." Michael kissed him again, forcing Gilroy to choke on his abrupt laughter. Gilroy's playfulness quickly evaporated under Michael's biting kisses and bruising fingers. His touch became rough as they both fought for dominance over the other, each equally matched in every way. Except for one. Michael had a little ace up his sleeve. Or rather his pants. He guided Gilroy's arms up towards the headboard. Using his mouth and teeth as a distraction, Michael carefully slipped cold metal through the headboard's wrought iron bars and around Gilroy's wrists. A soft click sounded and Gilroy broke away, tilting his head back to look at the handcuffs. He yanked on them, then turned to look at Michael, lust replaced with fury. "Michael," he growled, "what are you doing."

Michael sat up. "Playing a game."

"What kind of game?"

"A trust game."

"Michael, unlock me now or you'll be very sorry later."

"Um, no. You see, you do a lot of talking about trust, about me needing to trust you. But trust goes both ways."

"So you think handcuffing me to a bed is going to build that trust?"

It was Michael's turn to smirk. He slipped off the bed, angling himself so that Gilroy could see him as he stripped off the rest off his clothes. Michael slowly unzipped his pants, watching as Gilroy bit his lip and tried not to squirm. He kicked off his shoes, than pulled his pants and underwear off all in one motion. He crawled back onto the bed and straddled Gilroy.

Gilroy gave him a long appreciative look. "Tell you what. Unlock these handcuffs and we'll forgot this little trespass. After a good spanking."

Michael slapped Gilroy's thigh. "No. Not until we've finished playing." Michael rubbed his collarbone, than drew his hand down his chest, passed his stomach, down to the aching need between his legs. He tugged on it a couple times, making himself even harder, watching Gilroy buck and strain against his restraints as he watched Michael, his own cock twitching in response.

Having Gilroy under his power, made Michael feel even more aroused. Michael leaned down kissing Gilroy once more, savoring the feel of friction as their bodies touched. But only for a moment and then Michael pulled away, relishing the tiny whimper ripped from Gilroy's lips a little too much.

Michael moved down the bed, spreading Gilroys legs apart as he did. He lowered his head, admiring the monument erected in honor of his skills, but rather than pay tribute, he licked the inside of Gilroy's thigh, nibbling as he did so.

Gilroy gasped. "You are full of surprises, Michael Weston."

Michael moved his tongue to where it was really needed. He gave it a few long, lingering swipes before asking, "Is this what you want?'

"Yes," hissed Gilroy.

"Do you trust me?"

Gilroy blinked slowly, his eyes slightly unfocused.

Michael repeated, "Do you trust me?"

After a long contemplating pause, Gilroy finally bit out, "Yes."

Michael knew he must be smiling like the cat who'd finally caught the canary, but he didn't care. He moved closer to the nightstand beside the bed, opening the drawer, hoping to find what he was certain Gilroy had originally planned for Michael... And he was right. He squirted some of the lubricant onto his hand, then moved back down, positioning himself between Gilroy's legs. A crease formed between Gilroy's brows as he watched Michael. He didn't have to wonder too long what Michael was up to as Michael slid his hand underneath him. Gilroy bucked in protest to Michael's probing fingers. Michael gripped his hip with one hand trying to steady him. "Shh..."

Gilroy stopped struggling, but he glared down at Michael.

"You trust me right? If this partnership is going to work, I need you to trust me." Michael smiled, releasing his hold on Gilroy's hip. He gently stroked the skin there. "I promise. You'll enjoy this." Michael hooked his hands under Gilroy's knees, pushing them up. He slipped his hand back under, pushing one finger in, then another. Despite Gilroy's protests to being topped, Michael was certain as his fingers slid easily in and out, that this wasn't Gilroy's first time. Michael felt a flicker of uncertainty though, as he observed Gilroy struggling not to move, not to respond. His muscles tensed and his eyes clenched shut. He was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Michael withdrew his hand. He shifted, moving closer, so that his body just hovered over Gilroy's, barely touching. He stroked the man's cheek, then gripped his jaw tight, moving his head to face Michael's. "Gilroy. Look at me."

Gilroy opened his eyes and Michael saw a tiny sliver there of something he'd never seen in the other man. Fear. Michael should have enjoyed the look. This man had tormented him endlessly since they met. Instead he felt a heavy, uneasy sensation in the pit of his stomach. Michael laid a gentle kiss on his lips. "Relax. Otherwise this is going to hurt."

Gilroy grinned, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Maybe I like it to hurt." Gilroy spread his legs a little further and Michael knew that was as close to permission as he was going to get.

He positioned himself, carefully assessing his new partner as he did, but Gilroy gave no response until Michael was pushing inside of him. Gilroy groaned, then lifted his legs, wrapping them as best he could around Michael. His eyes locked onto Michael's. His smile was a little wild. "Make it hurt."

Michael pulled slightly out, then roughly pushed back in. Gilroy gasped, pushing up into Michael. Michael pushed in again and again, each time a little rougher, a little more hurried. Gilroy panted, his body trembling under Michael's. His wrists were red and bruised, from pulling against the handcuffs. Michael knew he was close, wanted nothing more than to keep slamming into Gilroy, right into oblivion. But he had made a promise. He forced himself to slow down. He took Gilroy's cock in one hand. Found a rhythm that ended with them both crying out in pleasure within moments of each other. Hand slick, Michael continued to stroke him until his body stopped shaking. It was obscene how gorgeous Gilroy looked at that moment. Michael slid out, then nearly collapsed breathlessly on top of him. It took him a moment to regain some strength. As soon as he could move his limbs again though, he was off the bed, fishing out a key from his pants pockets. Moving back onto the bed, he unlocked Gilroy's restraints. The man's arms fell loose and limp above his head. Michael brushed his fingers gently over the bruises. He met Gilroy's gaze. "So, do you still trust me?"

"Absolutely."

Michael didn't believe him for a second. But they were a step closer.

Gilroy moved a tired arm, running his hand through Michael's hair. His fingers suddenly gripped tightly, yanking Michael's head closer. "Ever do that again and I will kill you. Trust me."

Michael laughed and then Gilroy was kissing him.

Sam had been right. Meeting Gilroy in a motel room had been a huge mistake. Just not the one either of them had expected. Michael was in the deep end, in over his head, and at that very moment, he wasn't sure he wanted out.


End file.
